Skittles' Rainbow
by Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal
Summary: After accidentily seeing two pokemon mating, Skittles night urges awake her Dratini, Rainbow. What ever will happen next? Lemon, PKMNxHUMAN


Skittles' Rainbow

"Well done, Rainbow" I smiled, running over to my Dratini and hugging him tightly. We hade just befeated a young trainer, and for someone so young, he was strong but not as strong as my little Rainbow, who was now nuzzling his head into my neck. Me and the other trainer said our fairwells and continued on our way. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Skittles. I got the name from my parents and i like it so i haven't changed it. My eyes are grey, my hair a silvery brown and i was 18 when my story occured (i am now 21). All my friends (who are currently not traveling with me and will not be for a few years) say i have a beautiful curvy figure and, not to be big headded, i think my body is very curvy indeed. They also say im very shy, which is also true. Now, let us get back to my story.

It was a pleasant afternoon that day in Johto, but all i could think about is how well Rainbow had battled earlier. "You did very well out there, Rain" i congradulated for the 1000th time as we strolled through National Park, looking for a place to camp. National Park was a lively place in the morning but at night its a ghost town. We finally decided to rest in the north-west corner, just outside the forrest so we would be out of everyones way in the morning. It was just turning midnight when I had finished putting up the tent, which was very roomy, when i herd a some-what loud squeeking. Rainbow, who was trying to sleep in the tent, bolted upright and surried to my side. I told him it be best if he sayed put in the tent while i investingate, but he wouldn't comprovise until i said i'd whistle for him if i fall into the hands of danger. Thats one of the many things i love about Rainbow, he always want's to make sure im safe.

The sound of squeeking grew as i walked cautiously into the gloomy forrest. I hadn't been walking long when i came across a large bush which the noise seemed to be emanating from. I peeked in slowly and feel backwards with a gasp of horror. It was a male Furret, and it was having sex with a Rattata. I...i had no idea Pokemon did that. I sort of guess you would've expected me to know they would need to have sex but it was just something i never took into account. I got up and made my way back to camp, dazed. Rainbow smiled when i arrived back but i just sat down in the gathering darkness thinking about those pokemon. When i saw Rain giving me a concerned look i pushed the image of them to the back of my mind and give Rain a reasuring pat on the head.

All of that night i was tossing and turning, some-what scared by the pokemons nightly actions. I sat up and looked over at Rainbow who was coiled up at the foot of my sleeping bag. I could feel a slight wetness so unzipped the sleeping bag and took the covers off to discover that thinking about the pokemons shenanigans had made me wet. "W-what? this is so weird!" i whisperd to myself, "maybe if..." I stopped talking and pulled my p.j bottoms down to reveal my crotch. I inserted two of my finers and took a deep breathe. _'Im only goning to do this once, just to see what it feels like...' _Itold myself, trying no to feel dirty. With slight speed, i thrusted my fingers in and out of my tight hole, my juices leaking out of me. I couldn't help but utter a few loud moans, forgetting that Rainbow was out of his pokeball and that he could her me if my moans got louder.

I became wetter by the seccond, making it easier for my fingers to slide in and out. For a moment i wasn't paying attention to my moaning and let out a moan louder than my previous. The sound of me pleasuing myself must have woken Rainbow up because within seconds of my moans he was awake. He looked at me confused as to what i was doing as i stopped, dead still, embarrassed. I removed my fingues and smiled shyly at Rain. His muzzle began to twitch as he slitherd closer to my clit. He sniffed me 'down there' and gave it a long lick, causing me to shiver. "R-Rain, what are you d-doing" i asked shaking slightly from the night air. The Small Dratini ignored me and lick me again and again, i was going to stop hm but... it just felt so good. My juice leaked out of me, which Rain quickly lapped up. "Rainbow, i... i wan't you..." i moaned, not thinking about what i was saying. He stopped and looked at me as his member appeared out of his sheath. It was quite surprising actually, for such a small creature he had a sizeable manhood.

He stared thrusting the second his member was inside me. It didn't hurt, it wasn't big enough to, but i moaned loudly at the feeling. "Now i know why pokemon do this" i managed to say between moans. I lay on my back and closed my eyes, wanting to savour every second. "I wan't more of you, Rain" i half moaned half whisperd to him. Once the words left my lips, Rainbow also inserted the tip of his tail, then pushed himself in and out of me, fulfilling my request. Moments after i screamed as i came all over his member, he reached his climax too and shot his warm seed deep inside me. He pulled out and curled up on my tummy, then feel asleep and i soon was sleeping aswell.

When i awoke the following morning, i was still not wearing my p.j bottoms and Rainbow was still curled up on me. I pulled the covers over my lower half, closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

_**THE END **_

_**OK HOPE YOU ENJOYED, DONT BOTHER LEAVING ME COMMENTS ON HOW I COULD IMPROVE, IM ONLY WRITING THIS STUFF BECAUSE UTS FUN :) HAVE A GOOD DAY, PPL!**_


End file.
